Sparkly Blue
by wonderfulwizardofthozz
Summary: For all the moments that didn't make it into Glittery Green either because I omitted it or because I hadn't thought of it yet. Each chapter will be preceded by an A/N detailing when each tidbit takes place according to the GG storyline.
1. The Discovery

_A/N: This takes place chronologically before Glittery Green and features Adrien and a tiny bit of Plagg. Oh, and the glitter pens that started the whole mess. Wrote it quickly, didn't edit very much. –wwot_

 _Word count: 368_

* * *

Adrien tried to wash off the note on his arm: " _Remember the history homework!_ " with a little heart filled with ladybug spots. At least, he hoped they were ladybug spots.

"Plagg, this won't come out. What's wrong with me?"

Plagg rolled over and went back to sleep, so Adrien turned to Google instead. After five minutes of searching and twenty minutes of denial, he came to terms with his fate: he had a soulmate. Even scarier was the realization that he could just as easily reveal himself to whomever it was, but he didn't feel ready to do that. _At all._

It was a few weeks and most of his long-sleeved shirts before a name finally showed up: " _Ask Alya for help with the French homework."_ Again, it was accompanied by a tiny ladybug heart.

Adrien started writing down everything he could think of to help him narrow it down, and eventually the list narrowed down who it could be to just a few people, but it wasn't until a " _Partners with Adrien!_ " arrived that he finally figured it out.

Marinette.

The lovable, painfully awkward Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

It made him ache for a month knowing that it wasn't Ladybug, but it took far longer to even think about getting over her. Adrien was so careful about not writing on himself because he didn't want to hurt her, didn't want her to know that Ladybug was his first choice.

Marinette seemed more receptive in the years that followed, even inviting him out for coffee. But she still seemed wary of Chat Noir, and Adrien wasn't sure if he could handle that…

Until she drew a tiny black cat with green eyes on her knee. He traced over it so many times that he could do it with his eyes closed—and he did when it went away. He missed it being there, so he took out his favorite set of pens (the one he'd been saving for such an occasion) and drew over where it had been, planning to wash it off before Marinette could find it.

It was only when he saw a _"Hey soulmate"_ with a heart that he realized he'd left it on for too long.


	2. Epsilon

_A/N: This takes place between chapters 6 & 7 of Glittery Green (between More like Ladybug and Movies and __Crêpes). Please enjoy! -wwot  
_

* * *

"Marinette! You have to get to the Louvre! There's another attack in progress, and you've been home for a week straight except for school!"

"Alya, wouldn't it be safer if I just stayed here? I'll watch whatever you put up, but I'm not going. Besides, you should hide to stay safe."

"I will, I will. I'll let you go, Ladybug will be here any minute!"

Alya hung up, giving Marinette the perfect opportunity to transform and get over there.

* * *

"Alright Ladybloggers, looks like Ladybug has shown up to defeat Epsilon, but where is Chat Noir?" Alya ducked behind a pillar, holding her phone out to capture the shot of Ladybug landing a nice punch.

"Ugh, just shut up! Nobody cares about your omega-beta _whatever_!" Ladybug snatched the bracelet from his wrist, broke it, and purified it without using Lucky Charm.

Alya ran out when it was safe, begging Ladybug for an interview.

"Sorry, but I have to check on Chat Noir. Looks like he got held up with something today. Peace out, Paris!"

Ladybug swung away on her yoyo, now even angrier with Chat than she had been. She ran into him—quite literally—about halfway home.

Chat pushed himself off of her. "Ladybug! I'm so sorry! I came as quick as I could when I heard." He offered a hand to her.

She got up without acknowledging his hand. "I took care of it already, but thanks for trying."

He let his hand fall back to his side. "What's wrong, LB?"

She pressed her lips together. "Chat, you _always_ show up, and even _I_ was late to this one. If you'll excuse me, I have a bed to continue wallowing in."

Chat caught her wrist as she turned to go. "What happened?"

Ladybug looked back at him, fighting the arriving tears. "Just stupidness with my soulmate. We got into an argument, and he hasn't talked to me since. Well, normal me. Not Ladybug me."

"I'm sorry. I know what you're going through. From the other side, anyway."

She bit back the sarcasm that threatened to show itself. "Oh, really?" She wiped a tear that fell.

"Marinette and I had a fight, and I've been too worried to show my face. She's scary when she's upset."

"Is she really? She's so…quiet?"

"Yeah, really. I'm giving her some time and space. Not at her request, I just think I need a little. Anyway, I'm sorry you're having troubles, too. I'll talk to you later, LB. I have plans with friends."

"See you, Chat."

"Take care, Lady."


	3. The Wedding

_A/N: This takes place after the whole of GG. Originally planned but later omitted in light of a better ending, then edited for more drama. –wwot_

 _Word count: 241_

* * *

"Dude, you need to chill. You'll be just fine."

"But what if I screw this all the way up, Nino?"

Nino patted Adrien's shoulder. "You won't. You'll be fine."

* * *

She looked _beautiful_.

Adrien couldn't keep his eyes off of Marinette as she walked down the aisle, flowers in hand. She was radiant as everybody's eyes were on her and the simple "I love you" written on the back of her hand. Adrien had one to match on his own hand, of course, and it made him grin all the wider to see it.

She stepped up the stairs with the utmost care so she didn't trip and stood facing Adrien, a smile just as wide as his on her own face.

The wedding was a small ceremony to which only family and friends were invited, and nearly everybody cried as the vows were exchanged.

Adrien and Marinette could barely keep their eyes off of each other, especially as they walked out together.

"You'll do great, Adrien. I know you will." Marinette placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, careful so she didn't smear her lipstick. "I promise."

He hugged her tightly, barely relaxing when Nino sat next to him a few minutes later.

"You ready for this, man?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

As soon as Adrien stood up to give his _Best Man Speech_ , he promptly forgot everything he was supposed to say.

He'd _told_ Marinette this would happen.


End file.
